


it’s me and you (the whole time)

by louviere



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Open Ending, lets quit it with bokuaka angst atm pls, short bokuaka fluff, timeskip bokuaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louviere/pseuds/louviere
Summary: akaashi keiji vividly remembers everything. he was a setter during middle school. he was choosing to continue pursuing volleyball or to live a normal life, preparing himself studying literature for his future in college. fate was on his side that day, before he became completely frustrated, he finally got the sign.he watched an amazing spiker’s match and in his jersey it says: bokuto.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	it’s me and you (the whole time)

* * *

Akaashi vividly remembers everything. He was a setter from the very start. During middle school, he’d toss to his teammates and immediately connected with their spikers. There’s something about volleyball that gets you hooked with it. Is it the sound of the ball when you finally get to toss it? The sound of the ball when you get a dig? When you deflect it? Or when the team gets a rally? So many questions, so many possible answers. Volleyball is just a sport, Akaashi kept that thought on his mind. It’s not like he’ll play it forever. He can even quit it right now.

But right at that moment, while he was asking himself why he chose to be passionate about volleyball or continue pursuing it, there was a guy was calling for the ball to his teammates. They were playing a game against another school. He spiked it.

His jersey has the name bokuto on it. The guy’s not that even that tall, he only carries an average height yet he perfectly spiked the ball despite the tall blockers. His golden-colored round eyes turned into a mountain-shaped eye-smile and he was grinning widely. He was really happy and he had no idea why he stupidly stood up after watching the spike from the guy playing on the court. Akaashi observed the whole crowd, waiting for information to come, listening to gossips, and there, he heard it: he is from the Fukurodani Academy. 

It was like a sign Akaashi needed. He’s going to that school and he kept on his mind to set for him. He will set for that amazing spiker.

He— he suddenly snapped back to reality.

Akaashi Keiji is back in the crowd and about to watch the amazing spiker on his match again.

“You really continued playing volleyball and even stuck in the same team with your loving student Hinata,” Akaashi couldn’t help but smile, fixing his glasses and focused on flipping the pages of his notebook. He doesn’t know why he feels a sudden embarrassment... or shyness towards his former senpai. The spiker in front of him didn’t even grow a bit anymore because he’s already an adult so there were no changes with his height, although his face and physique changed a bit. He looked stronger and intimidating. There’s still something that remained tho— his eyes and his smile stayed the same. “You did it, Bokuto-san.”

“Me? You were with me the whole time I went on playing volleyball,” the elder pointed on his chest, close to where his heart is placed. It has been a long year. Akaashi traveled for four hours just to see it— just to see that dumb smile in front of him again. Just to see his Bokuto-san smile back at him again. 

“It isn’t just _me_. It’s _not_ just _I_ or _me_. _We_ did it, Keiji.”

**Author's Note:**

> so this is really short, i’m sorry. this is supposedly just a prompt and then i went on writing it. i don’t know what’s in my head probably just a bokuaka excitement. we’re all soft for this and we all claim ourselves as their child. anyway, i’m not the brightest writer out there so i’m sorry for the grammatical errors or mistakes. i’ll surely revise them! also, this is my first hq/bokuaka fic omg. i’ll try to write more about them soon. this is getting long sorry again ;-; thank you for reading!
> 
> twt: keijitoss


End file.
